The Beginning of a great friendship
by tailsauthor
Summary: Nobody tried to help him, nobody seemed to care about him, but I did...


Hey there, this is my first try in writing a fan story. Never did something like this before but I still hope you like it (:

* * *

There he was - laying on the cold and dirty pavement of our city - injured, unconscious. Bleeding out of his nose and his back, beaten up for being the way he simply was. How could someone do something like this? I mean, he was just a kid. Why they chose him to be the victim? I didn't understand, was about to cry.

_It was raining._

Nobody tried to help him, nobody seemed to care about him.

I was shocked, seeing all the people just walking by, seeing him, but not doing anything. Some kept staring at him, some just ignored him and went on, like they've seen nothing.

Am I the only one on this planet who was willing to help him, to help this poor little fox?

Running to him I realized them staring at _me_ because I try to help, because I do something everybody should do and everybody probably would do, if it wasn't for him.

They called him a freak, due to his two tails.

I took him to the hospital waiting seemingly endless trying to imagine how much pain he had to go through this day. I don't know how long he laid there on the ground but no matter how long, it definitely was too long. I hoped he will make it..

_Maybe I should just leave, I mean the doctor will take care of him.. - no way, I won't leave now!_

I don't know why but something just kept me there.

Probably I wanted to know who he is. Who was this guy nobody wanted to know? Who was this fox I found on his own?

Finally a nurse came out of the surgery.

"You got him here just in time. He lost a lot of blood but he's out of danger now. You can go to Room 42, if you want to see him." she said detached, the way people do if something doesn't matter to them, because _he _didn't matter to anybody.

"Thanks for helping him." I sighed.

_Knocking at the door I realized the rain stopped._

"W-w-who are you? Don't hit me sir, p-please!" he whined holding his arms in front of this face for protection when I entered the room.

"Don't you worry, I won't hurt you. I got you here so they can help you." I said calming him down a little. I took a chair and sat next to him.

"Y-you don't? W-why did you help me at all?" he wondered.

"I saw you laying near the street and you needed help. There was no way for me just passing by. I'm not like the others.."

Both of us were silent for a minute. He must have thought about something, but then he started crying.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"N-no. It.. it's just that... n-nobody on this whole planet cares about me. I- I think my parents died, but I'm not sure. I never met them."

He paused, took a deep breath, then continued

"I don't have any friends, because nobody wants to hang around with me. I.. I could be _dead_ without anybody noticing, nobody would miss me. Probably they would be _happy_ about it, because they all call me a freak and laugh about my two tails. You do so too, don't you?" he replied sadly but at least not crying any more.

"No, I don't and I don't think you are a freak either. You are like _anybody _else to me. Oh.. but I just realized I haven't asked you for your name by now. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. What's yours?"

He took a swig of his cup filled with orange juice holding it with both his hands.

"My name is Miles Prower, but I don't like people calling me that."

"How about me calling you Tails, buddy? I- If you don't feel offended, of course." I added hoping he wasn't mad at me.

"Tails sounds great! I like it! ... Wait a second.. Buddy?" - his previous giggling was a smile now - "You are so nice to me. And you are really sure you don't just want to get rid of me like the others try to?"

I started laughing - "No, I definitely won't. Trust me. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 6 years old."

"Whoa.. and you are living all by yourself?" I was confused.

"Yup. I got used to it by now and I'm taking care about my home, so it's not messed up. It's the nicest place I know. At least there is nobody trying to bully me."

Was this really true? I couldn't let him go on living all by himself.

He was only a kid and needed someone who looks after him.

Someone he could have fun with, play tag and do what other children in his age did.

Someone who wanted to be his friend.

I liked him from the very beginning, he was very nice, seemed to be shy - but honestly, I wouldn't be different if I was threatened that bad my whole life, but he wasn't giving up on himself. I couldn't understand why nobody saw the smart and nice little fox I did. So I decided to offer him something...

"You know Tails, I'm living on my own, too. And it's _really _boring spending everyday on your own, so why don't we just move together?"

"This would be _awesome_, Sonic!" he started hugging me.

"Great! Then it's settled" I smiled hugging him back.

_We both looked out of the window and saw the sun shining brightly._

And we both knew, this was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

It's been two years since I met Tails the first time and things haven't changed.

We still live in a house together and are like brothers exploring new places day by day, meeting friends or just having a good time playing games.

He knows a lot of nice people now and gained more respect in society time after time.

The only thing that changed was the arrival of Dr. Eggman, but well... he's no threat for us and without him, we wouldn't have that great adventures together, _don__'__t __you __think_?

End.

* * *

My English isn't very well, so if you have any suggestions for me or ideas to improve this text. I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
